


Truth or Dare

by Lady_in_Red



Series: Spy Games [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Ficlet, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Brienne would like a mission relaxing by the pool with a drink. Instead, she and Jaime find themselves trapped in a dark warehouse with a bunch of mercenaries intent on killing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to my beta, Miss M, for reading this and for not chastising me for writing this instead of working on the outline I was supposed to be doing.

“Truth or dare.”

“Not now,” Brienne gritted out, squeezed off a shot at one of the eight—no, nine—mercenaries shooting at them. 

Jaime leaned around the edge of a huge wooden crate to fire at two men. “Don’t know that there will be a later.”  

“Six left. We can take six.” There had been twenty mercenaries instead of the five they’d been expecting. Either the intel they’d received had been faulty, or something had changed. Jaime had taken out their target easily enough, but evading twenty men had proven more difficult.

Brienne brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, wiped the sweat from her brow. Even in the dead of night, the Dornish heat was oppressive. Why couldn’t they just have one mission sitting by the pool with a frozen drink? Picking off mercenaries one at a time while running through dark warehouses was not her idea of a good time.

Jaime grinned, teeth flashing white in the darkness. “Come on, Blue, humor me.” He was ten feet away, the open space between them just wide enough that she couldn’t risk crossing it. 

Bullets pinged across the top of the metal shipping container shielding Brienne. “This isn’t a game, Jaime.” 

They’d played plenty of games over the past year, often stuck together on lengthy surveillance missions with little more than a deck of cards for entertainment. She’d learned fast how competitive Jaime was, and he’d learned that Brienne didn’t back down from a challenge. They could go for days speaking only in movie lines, and hours sparring and cursing in every language they knew (four for Brienne, six for Jaime). 

“Cover me.” Jaime dove toward her as gunfire echoed through the warehouse again.

Brienne broke cover just long enough to take out one man and force the others to hide before Jaime slammed into her, nearly knocking her down. 

He was searing hot pressed against her, his skin glistening with sweat. “I’m done playing games, Brienne,” Jaime said hoarsely, breathing hard.

Brienne needed their games. They let off steam, kept away her nightmares of losing this partner like she’d lost her first. Their latest game didn’t have a name. They played it when the mission was over, and they’d retreat to a safe house somewhere, adrenaline still surging, giddy to be alive. 

Brienne still wasn’t sure what had made that night different from any other, but Jaime’s lips had found hers, and within minutes their clothes had been scattered on the floor, Jaime deep inside her as she’d shuddered and come undone.

A moment of madness they’d never spoken about, and Brienne had tried to pretend had never happened. It didn’t mean anything. But it kept happening. 

Brienne risked a glance at him.  _ Damn it.  _ She had no room to maneuver away, and Jaime was so close she could barely focus on him. His eyes were a little wild, his entire frame tense. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” she hissed. 

“Looks that way, doesn’t it?” Jaime replied, firing at the mercenaries again. Their backup should have arrived ten minutes earlier, when this situation had been under control. Now they were pinned down and running out of ammo.

“This is not a fucking joke.” Brienne tried to stamp out the fury coursing through her. It was all jokes and games with Jaime, always had been. But she couldn’t take losing another partner. She couldn’t take losing  _ him. _

Jaime grabbed the nape of her neck, fingers curling into her hair, forcing Brienne to confront his eyes. “I love you. I just needed to tell you that.”

“Please don’t.” It was all Brienne could choke out, the rest trapped in her throat. _ Please don’t talk like this is the end. Please don’t leave me.  _

“Sorry, Blue, I had to say it at least once.” Jaime didn’t look sorry at all. He noted the position of every remaining mercenary, then took a deep breath. “Head for the south exit.” 

“What are you doing?” 

Jaime pulled her to him, kissed her as deeply and fiercely as their first kiss in a dingy apartment in Braavos. “Something stupid.”

With a flashing grin, Jaime jumped up and ran, gunfire chasing him into the dark. 


End file.
